Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track
Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track is the double disc soundtrack for Sonic Adventure 2 by PlayStation and Dreamcast. It was released 5 September 2001 by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records. "Multi-Dimensional" contains all tracks from Sonic Adventure 2, but like Sonic Adventure, all the character themes are not included in this album, since they were featured early on in the separated vocal album was also released by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records. The only track from both albums featured is the main theme of Live and Learn written by Elliot Goldenthal, Cynthia Weil and Carole Bayer Sager while "Supporting Me" was also written by Cornell Haynes, Jr., Pharrell Williams and Charles L. Brown as well as the songs written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz while the song "Escape from the City" written by Phil Collins. All music tracks in the album are composed by Elliot Goldenthal with the additional additional music composed by Kenneth Burgomaster, Trevor Morris, Nick Glennie-Smith and Ryeland Allison and conducted by Stephen Mercurio and Jonathan Schaffer while the themes from "Sonic Adventure" which was oreviously written by Michael Kamen and Shirley Walker. Track List Disc 1 (Hero Side) #SA2 ...Main Riff for "Sonic Adventure 2" (Elliot Goldenthal) #Event: Let's Make It! (Elliot Goldenthal, David Foster & Carole Bayer Sager) #Escape From The City ...for City Escape (Phil Collins) #The Mad Convoy Race ...for City Escape (Elliot Goldenthal) #That's The Way I Like It ...for Metal Harbor (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #Can't Stop, So What!? ...for Metal Harbor (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #Won't Stop, Just Go! ...for Green Forest (Elliot Goldenthal, Ryeland Allison, Michael Kamen & Shirley Walker) #Keys The Ruin ...for Pyramid Cave (Elliot Goldenthal) #Unstable World ...for Crazy Gadget (Elliot Goldenthal, Kenneth Burgomaster & Ryeland Allison) #Highway In The Sky ...for Final Rush (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #Boss: -GUN- Mobile (Elliot Goldenthal) #Advertise: SA2 ...in the groove (Elliot Goldenthal) #Event: Strategy (Elliot Goldenthal) #This Way Out ...for Prison Lane (Elliot Goldenthal, Trevor Morris & Ryeland Allison) #Rumbling HWY ...for Mission Street (Elliot Goldenthal, Trevor Morris, Michael Kamen & Shirley Walker) #Chasing Drive ...for Kart (Elliot Goldenthal) #Down In The Base ...for Hidden Base (Elliot Goldenthal & Trevor Morris) #On The Edge ...for (Elliot Goldenthal & Trevor Morris) #Advertise: SA2 ver.B (Elliot Goldenthal) #Kick The Rock! ...for Wild Canyon (Pharrell Williams, Glen Ballard Nick Glennie-Smith & Tom Holkenborg) #A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup ...for Pumpkin Hill (Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz) #Dive Into The Mellow ...for Aquatic Mine (Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz) #Deeper ...for Death Chamber (Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz) #Space Trip Steps ...for Meteor Herd (Elliot Goldenthal) #Boss: Masters Of The Desert (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #Event: Reunion (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #Advertise: Prof.Omochao (Elliot Goldenthal) #Chao Race Extended Mix Doki-Doki Banana Chips Run Mix (Elliot Goldenthal & Trevor Morris) #Chao Garden Extended Mix Wack-Wack Up&Down the Ground Mix (Michael Kamen & Shirley walker, arranged by Elliot Goldenthal) Disc 2 (Dark Side) #Vengence Is Mine ...for Radical Highway (Elliot Goldenthal & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Rhythm And Balance ...for White Jungle (Elliot Goldenthal & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Mr.Unsmiley ...for Sky Rail (Elliot Goldenthal) #The Supernatural ...for Final Chase (Elliot Goldenthal, Nick Glennie-Smith & Ryeland Allison) #For True Story ...for Sonic Sr vs. Shadow (Tom Holkenborg & Samantha Spackling) #Event: Conquest (Elliot Goldenthal) #Hey You! It's Time to Speed Up Again!!! (Michaell Kamen & Shirley Walker, arranged by Elliot Goldenthal) #Still Invincible ...No Fear! (Michael Kamen & Shirley Walker, arranged by Elliot Goldenthal) #Advertise: Rhythmic Passage (Elliot Goldenthal & Trevor Morris) #Boss: Suitable Opponent (Elliot Goldenthal) #Remember Me? - M.F.M. ...for Iron Gate (Elliot Goldenthal, Nick Glennie-Smith & Ryeland Allison) #Way To The Base ...for Sand Ocean (Elliot Goldenthal & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Trespasser ...for Lost Colony (Elliot Goldenthal) #Crush'em All ...for Weapons Bed (Elliot Goldenthal) #Soarin' Over The Space ...for Cosmic Wall (Elliot Goldenthal, Kenneth Burgomaster & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Event: 3 Black Noises Chaos Control... Reflection (Elliot Goldenthal, Kenneth Burgomaster, Nick Glennie-Smith & Ryeland Allison) #Advertise: SA2 ver.C (Elliot Goldenthal) #Event: Sonic vs. Shadow (Elliot Goldenthal) #Bright Sound ...for Dry Lagoon (Elliot Goldenthal, Nick Glennie-Smith, Michael Kamen & Shirley Walker) #Lovely Gate 3 ...for Egg Quarters (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #I'm A Spy ...for Security Hall (Elliot Goldenthal) #34ºN, 12ºE ...for Mad Space (Elliot Goldenthal, Kenneth Burgomaster & Trevor Morris) #Event: The Base (Elliot Goldenthal) #Boss: Shut Up Faker! (Elliot Goldenthal, Kenneth Burgomaster & Ryeland Allison) #Scramble For The Core ...for Cannon's Core ver.1 (Elliot Goldenthal & Kenneth Burgomaster) #Cooperation ...for Cannon's Core ver.2 (Elliot Goldenthal) #Deep Inside Of ...for Cannon's Core ver.3 (Elliot Goldenthal) #Supporting Me ...for Biolizard (Cornell Haynes, Jr., Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo & Charles L. Brown) (performed by Nelly featuring Pharrell Williams) #Event: Madness (Michael Kamen & Shirley Walker, arranged by Elliot Goldenthal) #Event: The Last Scene (Elliot Goldenthal) #Live & Learn ...Main Theme of "SONIC ADVENTURE 2" (Elliot Goldenthal, Cynthia Weil & Carole Bayer Sager) (performed by Elton John and George Michael) Trivia *There are few bootleg print releases of this album, two of them being published on 2001 and 2004 by Taiwanese SonMay Records and Miya Records, while the third print has been published in 2002 by Ever Anime. Extended Links *VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album. Category:2001 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Elliot Goldenthal soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Elliot Goldenthal